A Fighting Chance
by Abbi101
Summary: When a new girl comes for 5 months in the care of Charlie, will Jacob fall for her instead of Bella? How will he get along without telling his secrets? Follows the plot of New moon, except Bella & Jake are just friends. Edward is back too, Please read!R%R
1. Chapter 1

What would happen if New Moon essentially never happened? Jacob never fell for Bella while Edward was away, well, no farther then best friends. When Charlie accepts to house a cross-country exchange student from Maine, will Jacob fall for this beautiful, Indian descent girl himself? Will she strain their friendship? How will he deal with not being able to tell him?

Follows the basic plot line of New Moon & on but not from Bella's view, but they are all still vampires and werewolves and everything. Hope you enjoy. Oh, right. I don't own this, even though I would rather own this than my own life. But because killing people is illegal, I guess I'll have to settle for fan fictions. (: love you guys.

**Chapter One**

I stepped off the plane and the cold air rushed through the exit gate. I was so glad I had landed safely, it had been my first time on a plane, and well, I was prone to over reacting. "I can't wait," I muttered under my breath to myself. I was at first excited to leave Maine, anywhere that wasn't cold. I guess she thought it would be hilarious to send me to the coldest, wettest place in the continental US. I glanced down at the slip in my hand with the name and description of the person I was supposed to meet. I looked around for a girl with auburn hair and about 5"6 tall. I looked around after grabbing my bags and saw a girl holding a piece of paper saying "Hannah." I walked over to her and set down my bags and held my hand out, "Hi, I'm Hannah. I'm staying with you for the Spring Semester?"

She shook my hand weekly, "Yeah, yeah. This way." I picked up my bag and sauntered off towards the truck. Were people here always this quiet and sad? I blame the weather. I laughed to myself at the thought of everybody in a big town like Forks couldn't be _depressed. _If they were, why would they send students here? Even though I was full of questions for this girl, Bella, I didn't think she was quite in the mood to answer them. The forty minute car ride would probably be better served in silence. I plugged my earphones in and drowned myself in the melodies of Linkin Park.

I must have fallen asleep because Bella gently shook my shoulder to wake me up when we were in front of the house. I slowly shook my head and saw the snow freshly piled on the ground. For the middle of March [remember Edwards is back] I was almost blue. There was a strange boy grabbing my bags out of the back. He was tall and dark skinned, kind of like me. I am Abenaki, a type of Indian from the Maine region. Well, at least part of me was. I didn't _live_ on a reservation, but my dad did as a kid. Some major rebellion and he completely swore off the whole Native American thing. But that didn't change me; I had always been interested in the different legions, especially the werewolf ones. Even though they aren't true, they were still interesting.

"Hey, I'm Jacob, Bella's friend." He smiled a million dollar smile. Bella walked inside without us.

"Hi, I'm Hannah, the new one," I smiled back. He seemed real nice.

"By the way, Bella's in a tough spot right now, just ignore her for a little bit and she'll come around. But the main reason I'm here, besides to lead you out of trouble, is that your enrolment in Forks high school has been declined due to the fact they have their quota of students. So, the reservation school has opened their arms to you. I guess it's not exactly what you wanted but-"

I cut him off, "It's exactly what I wanted. It's perfect. Even more the better because I don't get the vibe that Bella is excited I'm back." I laughed it off, "Let me take some of those," I offered.

"Nope, it's no problem."

"They must weigh a hundred pounds!" I exclaimed.

"It's really nothing, I promise." He led me up the steps and into the small, red house. We walked into a kitchen and Bella's father motioned silently for me to sit down at the table. Jacob went into a room, set my bags down, and came back out, "I gotta head out, but it was nice to meet you Hannah, I'll pick you up for school tomorrow, 7:30. Okay?"

"Yeah," I laughed.

"Bye bells," he hugged her, "Just make a decision, okay?" He whispered in her ear, but everyone could hear. Obviously, this wasn't a surprised for anyone. Jake left and closed the door behind him.

"Well," Her dad said glancing at the clock that read seven pm, "Did you eat yet?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I did but thanks," I smiled.

"That's okay, we did too. We can get to the real deal now, Hannah." He smiled, "Rules are simple, You can call me Charlie, curfew is 10:30 week days and 12 on the weekends. Schoolwork is a priority, and just please keep me informed if anything happens. You'll eventually have your own room, hopefully next weekend, but for this week you'll stay in Bella's room. And I am sure," He slurred his words out, "She will be an excellent hostess."

"Of course," she smiled painfully. The doorbell rang, "I'll get it!" She soundly perked up. I could hear mumbling in the other room then they walked in, "Hey, Hannah, this is Edward." She introduced me to this boy. He was something special to her, but I couldn't tell what made him so special. He was average looking, average hair, and an average voice. But there was something electric there that kept them together.

"Hi," I outreached my hand, "I'm Hannah." He reached out and shook my hand.

His hand was extremely cold to the touch, I jumped back. There was definitely something different about him.

"Sorry," He muttered, "Nice to meet you Hannah."

"So Dad," Bella started, "I know Hannah just got here but Edward wanted to take me to go see Rosalie and Emmett because they were home from college this weekend. I'll be back by ten, promise." She smiled a patient smile.

"Are you sure you couldn't take Hannah with you?" He pleaded.

"No," I stated before Bella could object, "I'd rather stay, you know, I'm a little jetlagged from the plane ride. Maybe another time." I winked at Bella and her smiled back, mouthing thank you.

They left and I went into my temporary room. It was a nice size I guess. There was a small cot off to the side where my things were set down. There was a piece of paper on top with a note scrawled on it.  
**Hannah-**

** If Bella's busy tonight, give me a call and I can show you around Forks and La Push if you want? I am really glad you came, you have no idea.**

** Jacob, (:**

How could he be so glad? He didn't even know me that well. Although I felt like there could eventually be something more then friendship between us, I wouldn't let it happen. I was only here five months, not long enough to date someone. There was just something in the way of a pull between us, it was weird, but I liked it. In that weird way, I think I might like him. Is that possible? Liking someone within the first hundred words you say to them? Oh well, I was bored and needed something to do.

I picked up my cell from the bottom of my bag and dialed the number he left after his name. "Hello?" I asked,

"Hey this is Jacob, who's this?"

"It's-"

"Wait! This is Hannah, now I remember. Are you ready to take me up on my offer?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I got nothing else to do tonight. Can you drive?" I asked him.

"Well, not legally, but we just won't tell Charlie that." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, give me ten minutes and I'll pick you up at your house, bye," He sounded excited, truthfully. All my doubts about this flew away at that moment; this was going to be good.


	2. Chapter 2

_29 hits, good! keep it up & I'll keep the story up. DUDE... i don't own a thing(:_

**Chapter two**

"Hey, um Mr. Swan do you care if I-" I slowly turned the corner into the kitchen to ask him if I could go out.

"I told you Hannah, call me Charlie," He said, smiling. I think he was happy I was here to hang out with Bella. I had a slight inkling that he didn't like Edward so much.

"Sorry, Charlie, do you care if I got out for a little bit. Just till like ten with Jacob, he wants to show me the town. I mean, if that's okay with you," I didn't want to seem _too_ pushy.

"That's fine, Hannah. Just call if you need anything."

I ran upstairs to the bathroom with a toothbrush and comb in my hand. I locked the door and looked in the mirror. My black, straight hair fell six inches below my shoulders in a plain boring way. My eyes were wide and a shade of dark brown, my eyebrows arched in a perfect shape against my dark skin. I guess I was pretty, at least my mom thought so. I had never really gone out with a boy on my own like this, only in a group. I brushed my teeth and ran the brush through my hair. My eyes shined a little brighter then it ever had before. I sighed to myself as there was a knock on the door. Well I guess I was as ready as I'd ever be.

I walked down the steps and saw Jacob and Charlie talking about the pressing situation of a murder on the loose in Seattle, "Well, I don't see a problem anywhere close to Forks. I guess the force will just keep an eye out. Those poor people in, oh, hey Hannah; I guess you two should get out of here. Be back my ten!" Charlie called after us.

We walked out of the house and stepped into the car. The cool air frosted over the windows, when I breathed out my breath showed. It was weird, his didn't. I buckled myself in, joking to myself a little louder then needed, "Can you even drive?"

"Yeah, I turned sixteen a couple months ago. Why are you buckled up? You think I'm _that _bad at driving, Hannah?" He laughed, "You look nice tonight."

"Uh, thanks. I mean that's really sweet of you, but you have no clue what I look like every other day. But, it is really nice of you."

"Well, I'm not sure. It just seems like I have some connection with you," He tried to explain, "Like I've known you before." Then it dawned on me. I was going out with a boy, at night that I met one time in an extremely small, kind of creepy town. I laughed out loud at the thought of actually doing this.

"What? Am I really that lame?" He smiled.

"No," I was still laughing, "It's just funny. You're really funny."

He laughed, "Oh okay. So anyways, the plan is to start in La Push and end up in Forks. Should take under an hour, then a couple of my friends from school want to meet you so we can meet up with them if you want? I just figured it would be nice to know some people before you get there. Whatta you say?"

"That sounds uh, perfect." I smiled brightly; there was some attraction between us I couldn't explain. It's like I wanted him in some way I never knew existed. I had never felt it before, but yet I didn't want to feel it now when I barely knew him. I tried to hide the relentlessness in my voice; I didn't want him to think I didn't want to be here, even when it was what I really wanted with all my heart.

"Something wrong?" We turned a corner and it took me by surprise. I toppled over in my seat buckled it. My head hit his lap with a thud.

"Well now that I fell on top of you, there's that. But no," I sat up, "I'm fine."

"Sorry, I get carried away with speed sometimes," He turned around on the side shoulder of the road, "So now we start our tour." His white, beautiful smile shone like the sun, "This is the beach, well sort of. If you call a place with rocks and bone chilling water a beach, then this is your place," Jacob joked.

"Nice, Does the sun rise here?" I asked, trying not to stare at him.

"Everyday since forever," There was a moment of silence, "Do you just wanna pullover? I mean there really isn't much to La Push besides the school you'll see tomorrow."

"Sure," I considered everything that could possibly wrong here, "I'd love to."

He pulled over and popped open his trunk. He grabbed out of the back a sweatshirt and slipped it on over his black tee shirt and jeans. We walked down the small hill and towards the cold, blue water. It was kind of like a beach, if you squinted your eyes real hard.

I sat down on the edge of a log and peered out onto the navy blue sky. The stars were just beginning to show through the misty clouds and twinkled over the water. If we were a couple, we'd be cute. This whole scene would be cute; us, sitting on a log, under the night sky, its classic. I shivered under the clear sky; the temperature must be at the most 20 degrees.

"You okay?" He asked. He seemed very concerned for my well being.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You should have worn more then just a tee shirt. Here," I expected him to take off his jacket and give it to me, or put his arm around me. But instead he leaned in and slipped his lips in between mine. I wanted to pull away with all my might, but I just couldn't. He was way too powerful. One day and one boy later, I was in love.

_In case you haven't noticed, Jacob imprinted on her & he knows it, but she doesn't. PLEASE Review to tell me what you think, it means the world to me! 3 abby_


	3. Chapter 3

_58 hits total. niicee(: keep up the work. REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE(: love3 abby!_

**Chapter three**

I had that feeling, like when you go do a report in school in front of everyone and you stumble through it like a major idiot. And when you walk back down to everyone, they all register how much of an idiot you are. For some reason I felt so publicly put out there now, so he kissed me, so what? I felt like my heart and everything inside had just been ripped open, and flooding out like a dam that is broken right up the middle.

"Sorry," he pulled away, "I really, really should not have done that," He kind of scooted away from me.

"It's okay, really. It just scares me," I wasn't good at hiding my feelings, always straight forward.

"Why would it scare you?" He asked all concerned.

"Cause, never mind." I muttered under my breath, "Because I know you feel it to."

"Feel what? I don't get it?" His face scrunched up in confusion.

Tears, for some unknown reason, started to well up in my eyes, "Nothing." I got up and started to walk towards the water. I slipped off my shoes and slipped my feet into the cool, wet sand. I sat myself down away from the tide and started to cry. He followed me, but not to close.

"Are you crying?" He asked, standing a few feet away from me. I heard the jacket's zipper being unzipped. He slipped it over my shoulders and sat down next to be.

"Yes,"

"Why? Are you upset? I'm really sorry," the sincerity in his voice rang out.

"Just because," I spoke louder and clearer, "Now I know you feel it to."

"Feel what, Hannah? I don't understand?"

"The connection!" I turned to him, "The feeling that I just can't live another second without you for the rest of my life. That connection."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? All you did was kissed me." I tried to sound sympathetic. It really wasn't my fault.

"But it is. You wouldn't understand, sorry but I can't explain to you right now. Maybe later this year, but for now I can't."

"You can't tell me why we have a connection?" I asked, so confused.

"All I can say is that for some reason, I know I love you."

This kid was bizarre. First he kisses me within an hour of knowing him and then now he says he loves me, "I think we need to leave."

"Okay, whatever you want. We can go back to my place to meet Quil and Seth and everyone else," He smiled, "Put the sweatshirt on and I swear I won't kiss you again," He laughed.

I giggled, "What ever you say." I slipped my arms though the sleeves and slipped the sweatshirt over my head. It was warm and nice. Just like Jake.

We got back into the car and drove off to his house. Even though we may have only been driving maybe twenty miles an hour, my head felt like it was going two hundred miles an hour with all the thoughts rushing through my head, how could it be his _fault _that there was that "connection" between him and I. I wanted him to tell me what he couldn't tell me before, I needed to know or this was going to be unbearable. I could tell he could tell I was thinking about it, I could also tell he didn't want me to. We pulled into his driveway and walked to the back where he introduced me to his dad. His friends elbowed him and one even mutter, "Smooth, Jake, way to get some." I felt embarrassed and I wasn't even sure if they were talking about me. We sat down on a bench around a fire pit and one of his friends, Quil I think, lit the fire, "So tell us more about yourself," His father, Billy asked me.

"Well," I didn't know where to start, "There isn't much to say. I'm pretty boring, just a normal sixteen year old girl." I pushed forward a smile and looked around. The one named Sam was eyeing me deep into my soul, "Really."

"What about your family?" A girl, maybe Leah said.

"Well my mom lives at home with two of my brothers. I have three brothers, all older then me. My dad, well he's away right now. We lived for a while on a reservation for Abenaki people but then when my dad, uh went away we kind of got exiled off the reservation. It was kind of harsh, lost a lot of my friends. Just because of a stupid little story," Before I could take it back, I realized I had just spit out a huge secret.

This time Jacob interjected with interest, "What story?"

It wasn't one I was comfortable telling, it was a lie and so stupid, yet it had ruined my life, "Well, I don't remember it exactly but one day my father came home, madder then hell about something and just stormed out. It wasn't until a week later until the council kicked us out, telling us my father was a werewolf and that he had some evil spirit in him. Well, I guess my dad didn't really leave. He," I stuttered a bit from the cold, or maybe because this makes me wanna curl up and die, "He killed himself because of this whole werewolf crap. It wasn't like it was true; he was just upset because we got exiled." They seemed intrigued.

"That's horrible," Jacob comforted, putting his hand on my shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

A wave of grief rushed over me, "its fine. Really, I'm over that it's my brother that I'm not over. It happened to him too. Everyone said he had turned into a werewolf too; he couldn't take it at school and was rarely at home, it was horrible. He couldn't take it so he ran away. A month later he killed himself too." Silence followed. "I guess I'm making myself sound like a freak, aren't I. It's all lies," I laughed, "Just silly rumors that drove a couple people mad. Man am I a downer or what, sorry." I kicked my feet in the dirt and made circles with my feet.

"No, not a freak," Jacob said, he seemed to be careful with his words, "We have Quileute stories too about werewolves. That would make since because our two tribes are closely related." He seemed to be trying to make a point very clear, but he smiled while doing it though, so I didn't mind.

After another hour of talking and joking he took me home. We talked about school and everything there was in Forks. He walked me to the door and hugged me goodbye. It was obvious he had something more important on his mind.

"Goodnight Hannah, I'll pick you up at seven am sharp," He smiled wide.

"Oh here," I started to unzip his jacket from my body, "I forgot to give it back."

"No, you can keep it. Your awfully cold," He smiled.

"Okay, thanks. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." He seemed to linger there like he was waiting for something, and I knew what. I put myself on my tippy-toes and kissed him on his cheek. He muttered something under his breath that sounded like thank you.

I couldn't stop smiling. I told him goodbye and walked inside. After taking a shower I settled into bed before Bella even got home. All I could think about was him, and I would give everything and anything to know he was thinking the exact same thing.

_Please please please please please review!_


End file.
